I Love You Derek Morgan Oneshot
by Ariday
Summary: When you think everyone you love is gone, think again.


"Happy Birthday Danny" yelled Morgan as he rushed up to hug her. While working with the BAU over the time, Danielle has developed friendships with some agents, her closest friend being Agent Morgan followed by Agent Martin.

"Thank you" replied Danielle as she hugged him back. Behind Morgan was a petite girl admiring the relationship between Morgan and Danielle.

"Happy Birthday Danny" she said in a serene voice as she walked towards Danielle.

"Thank you Lucy" she said as she hugged the petite girl. Danielle is a friendly and motherly person and therefore treated Lucy Martin like a little sister. Lucy stepped back and shot a smiling glance at Morgan. Morgan nodded his head and walked back to Danielle and put his arm around her back.

"Come with us" said Morgan as Lucy began to walk ahead of them into another room.

They led her to a waiting room. She looked around the room wondering why they had brought her there. She then noticed a man wearing his army uniform.

"M-Miles?" stuttered Danielle as she slowly walked up to the man not believing her eyes. The man stood up and slowly walked to her.

"Danny!" yelled the man as he hugged her. He was Danielle's brother. Before Danielle had left home away from her drunken father, her brother had been shipped off to Iraq and she hasn't seen him since. They hugged each other for what seemed like a long time that tears began to fall from both their eyes. Morgan just watched as they both began to shed tears and then looked towards Lucy who was also beginning to shed tears.

"My brother tells me that if it weren't for you guys he wouldn't be here today so thank you" cried Danielle.

She hugged Morgan and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without Lucy" replied Morgan.

"Lucy you are the best" she said as she hugged her.

"Well it was nice to meet you sir, Danny, Morgan. It's time for me to go" said Lucy as she left from the room.

"Take care Lucy" replied Danielle.

"Bye Lucy" replied Morgan.

"Do you have a place to say Miles?" asked Danielle after Lucy left.

"Umm...well I'm going to stay at a hotel for a while."

"Nonsense, you're staying at my house" replied Danielle in disbelief.

"I'll see you later Morgan" said Danielle.

"See you later" said Morgan as Danielle left with her bother.

"You like her don't you Morgan?" asked Reid.

"As much as I like breathing."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Why don't you just ask me to jump off a cliff?" said Morgan sarcastically.

"That'll just have to wait, we have work to do" interrupted Gideon.

"Peter Greene, a potential stalker."

"Morgan call Ms. Knells, we need her here. Reid can you contact Ms. Martin as well?"

"I'm on it" said Morgan as he quickly reached for his phone to call Danielle.

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"We got ourselves a criminal to look after and we need your help."

"I'll be there."

"Be careful" he said after he hung up, he walked back to the office.

"I can't get to Lucy, I keep calling her but she doesn't answer" said Reid worried. He tried calling her once more when someone answered the phone.

"Hello" said a deep disoriented voice.

"L-Lucy?" asked Reid.

"Lucy's not in" said a psychotic voice laughing hysterically as Reid walked into the conference room and put the phone on speaker and plugged it into a device to record and locate the cell phone.

"Let me speak to Lucy!" yelled Reid.

"Reid!" yelled a voice that belonged to Lucy "Help me!" she cried just as the phone clicked.

"What's going on?" said Danielle as she entered the room.

Everyone looked at her with a sad face.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"S-Someone has Lucy" said Morgan.

"What?" she said as she flung herself towards the machine.

"Gideon I got the location of the cell phone Prince William County forest" said Garcia looking up from her laptop.

Quickly everyone ran out of the room and split into two teams. They arrived at the scene and waited at the front of the house.

"We can't just wait here he's going to hurt her!" yelled Danielle.

"We have to follow protocol" assured Morgan.

"Screw protocol" said Danielle as she ran towards the home.

Everyone else followed as Danielle spotted a lit room and inside was Lucy by herself blindfolded and tied in a corner. She put her gun away and quietly opened the window.

"I found her" she said onto her walkie talkie. "Lucy, honey it's me" whispered Danielle.

Lucy perked up and Danielle ran into the room to untie her.

"It's okay honey, everything will be alright. Quickly climb out the window."

"I can't" said the scared girl as she held her ankle.

Danielle then swept her up and carried her out the window where Reid was waiting. Lucy made it out just as the unsub appeared and fired towards them.

"Run!" yelled Danielle to Reid as she stayed behind. Thankfully the bullet missed and Danielle was wearing the vest.

Just as the unsub was getting ready to shoot again another shot was heard. The unsub fell down and behind him was Morgan standing. Danielle then ran to Morgan as she swung her arms around him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?" he said "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"Derek?"

"I love you" he blurted as they both looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too" replied Danielle.


End file.
